The project, after a number of years of studying visual perception as a conscious experinece, is currently examining the larger context in which preception, consciousness and human action take place: What are the basic characteristics of the human? How does the human interact with and try to change the world in which he lives? How well can perceptual and cognitive processes help in enabling the human to foresee the future consequences of actions? An attempt will be made to see how information about the evolutionary, cultural and social history of humans, as inferred from paleontology, archaeology, ancient history and anthropology, can help us to create a theoretical, large context about human psychology.